Mobile devices may be used to initiate a communication between two parties. Sometimes, a task may be associated with the subject matter of the communication and/or one or more of the parties of the communication. For example, one party may have one or more appointments scheduled in his/her electronic calendar to talk to another party. Using the electronic calendar, a reminder about the appointment may be set. However, if the electronic calendar is not open, the user will not be reminded of the particular appointment until the calendar is opened, at which point, the appointment may have passed.